


Ripples

by osunism



Series: Ice Shielded By Flame [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Intrigue, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osunism/pseuds/osunism
Summary: "Orlais is but a child's playground compared to the Imperium."





	

“Why don’t you ever wear it down?” Hadiza asks, threading her living fingers through Calpernia’s golden hair. She is careful with the snarls and tangles, massages the woman’s scalp, smiling as Calpernia’s eyes shut in comfort, her lashes feathery against her high cheekbones. Hadiza takes this opportunity to lean over and kiss the tip of Calpernia’s nose.

“It is not practical to do so.” She breathes, and Hadiza’s mouth finds hers, responding in a gentle kiss before pulling away. Calpernia’s eyes open, gaze sliding to the fall of the woman’s hair over one shoulder.

“Aside,” she says, “we cannot all be concerned about how glorious we look on the battlefield.”

Hadiza’s smile becomes a smug smirk.

“Ah well,” she says, “when our foes speak of the Black Banner, what do you think they’re referring to?”

“A prideful, vain woman with far too much mana for vanity spells.” Calpernia retorts casually earning a nudge from Hadiza. Calpernia reaches up, tangles her fingers in Hadiza’s hair, takes a grip, and tugs her down for a kiss.

She will never get used to this; this yielding of the Inquisitor. This is the woman who vanquished her former master, who closed a portal to the Fade, who tangled with _gods._

Yet when kissed she yields with the grace of blood lotus on a morning breeze. Calpernia feels a thrill at the prospect.

“Lie down.” She murmurs against Hadiza’s love-swollen mouth. Hadiza’s eyes are blurred with pleasure, bright with desire. She obeys, even as Calpernia turns to look at her. Even weathered by the weight of her title and duties, Hadiza is as beautiful as ever.

“You look,” Hadiza says softly, “very golden…smile for me, won’t you?”

Calpernia feels her lips twitch, but then bites both of them. Hadiza tilts her head, smiling expectantly.

“Please?” She asks, and her tone is saccharine. It makes Calpernia sick with longing. She smiles, gap-toothed and all. Hadiza draws her down.

“You’re so beautiful. Hair up or down,” she says against her lips, between kisses, “and your mana feels…ah.” There is a flash of blue in her eyes as Calpernia breathes raw magic into her.

“You still have not explained to me how you can feel mana.” Calpernia murmurs, but Hadiza’s response is merely a moan of agreement; Calpernia’s lips have found the arc of her throat, the point where the sultry sound came from, and the shallow beneath.

“It’s…” Hadiza explains, even as Calpernia’s hand rests on her inner thigh, pushing gently. Hadiza opens for her easily, laughing. “It’s hard to explain…”

Calpernia’s hand drifts until her fingertips brush the damp curls of Hadiza’s sex. The resulting shiver comes from both of them.

“We’ve time yet, Inquisitor.” Calpernia says calmly, meeting Hadiza’s pale gaze, even as she parts her effortlessly with two fingers. “This a trick of your Rivaini kin?”

Hadiza’s hips move, trying to urge Calpernia’s fingers deeper, even as she nods her head and stammers out an assent.

“I see,” Calpernia says, moving her fingers in and out. Hadiza is wet, the slide slick, and the scent of dew-drenched violets fills the room, commingling with something far more natural.

“I…” Hadiza breathes, tossing her head and shutting her eyes, “It takes…oh… _yes_ …” She lifts her head, looking down, can see the evidence of her arousal all over Calpernia’s hand, can see her two slender fingers moving in and out of her, covered in her slick, and can _hear_ it. Maker, she can hear the erotic sound of her cunt sucking greedily, wanting more.

In that moment, Hadiza can explain nothing, even as a white-hot tightness blooms in her belly, spreading and radiating outward. She begins to sweat and pant, reaching behind her to brace herself. Her hips move to counter Calpernia but the other woman is too swift, too clever. When Hadiza pushes, Calpernia stops, and when she attempts to draw away, Calpernia’s fingers curl upward, brushing a tender spot along lust-saturated walls that renders Hadiza limp and boneless with pleasure.

She swears, a single string of words in succession, ending in a drawn-out single-syllable cry as she feels her climax rising.

“Tsk.” Calpernia says, almost blithely, she brushes her thumb over Hadiza’s swollen clit once, “And here I thought you’d be able to teach me.” She brushes it again, making Hadiza shiver, and then begins to circle it.

Hadiza yelps, hips rising.

Calpernia stills her hand, and Hadiza can hear her own voice whimpering.

“It’s…” She whispers, breathless, “It’s not something that is taught.” Calpernia’s fingers withdraw, and Hadiza feels empty, bereft of the pleasure she craves.

“Then how did you come to know it?” Calpernia asks softly, tracing the shape of Hadiza’s sex with a fingertip, just to watch her squirm.

“It is a side-effect of possession.” Hadiza murmurs, tipping her head back, clamping her teeth around a plea for her to make an end to the torment. Calpernia continues to trace the shape of Hadiza’s sex, sliding her clit between her deft fingers, watching the woman’s lips shape a word, desperate and beseeching.

“You harnessed the demon’s power, then?” Calpernia asks, betraying nothing, but the flush of color blooming up her chest and in her cheeks is the only badge of desire she wears openly. She is as captive to the tide of lust as Hadiza.

“It was not as if I was left with a choice…” Hadiza breathes in a slightly irritated tone, clarity returning to her eyes. Calpernia withholds further questioning, sensing she has crossed to forbidden territory. The trials of possession have left deep furrows in the other woman, evidenced by the silvery striping of scars along her skin.

“Lie back.” Calpernia says softly and Hadiza does, licking her lips. Calpernia brings her slight weight onto her, takes a dusky nipple into her mouth, teases it between her teeth until Hadiza squirms, and only then does Calpernia meet her in a kiss, sliding her fingers back in.

Hadiza feels incomplete. The pleasure Calpernia brings is sufficient, and it dulls the edges of a gnawing emptiness she feels, but there is something off-kilter, even as her climax reaches its apex, and she comes, shivering in Calpernia’s embrace, her eyes shut tight as she rocks her hips desperately against the other woman’s hand.

Later, they lay in silence, the room illuminated only by a single candle. The bed is too small for Hadiza’s liking, but it brings them closer, which is a comfort. Calpernia looks at the twisted flesh of Hadiza’s left arm, and remembers who shares her bed.

“There’s a party being thrown by your Magister friend,” Calpernia says, “or so I have heard.”

Hadiza smiles. “You want to go.” She says, brightening only slightly. Calpernia does not smile back, however.

“You want to go so you can spy.” Hadiza amends, slightly disappointed. Calpernia shrugs her shoulders.

“You are certain to receive an invitation. I can accompany you.” She hesitates, the next words coming thickly, filling her mouth with the taste of bitterness. “As your servant. They will never believe we are…”

Hadiza sits up. “Why not? I’m not Tevene. Their antiquated social strictures do not bind me.”

Calpernia frowns. “You are born to privilege and with that comes a specific set of obligations. No one will believe the Inquisitor of the famed Trevelyan noble house, and daughter of a long line of Rivaini battlemages and seers would take a lover out of the common class.”

Hadiza laughs. “I was married to Samson, Calpernia. They will believe what they hear and see.”

Calpernia frowns. “And how well-versed are you on the nature of Tevene politics and social decorum?”

“If it’s anything like Orlais,” Hadiza says, “I think my knowledge is fairly sufficient.” Calpernia shakes her head, golden hair glimmering in the candlelight. Hadiza loves that, with her own hair like ink and Calpernia’s like pale gold.

“Orlais is but a child’s playground compared to the Imperium.” Calpernia scoffs and Hadiza doesn’t miss the pride in it. Even in this, she takes pride in her country. She loves it in all its foibles. Hadiza envies that about her, as she is bound to two lands, but has not enough history in either to truly call one home.

“So you say,” Hadiza concedes, “but are you ready to be seen? If it is discovered you are spying, that _you_ are the guiding light of the rebellion, there will be nothing I nor Dorian can do to save you.”

Calpernia sighs. It is true. To risk herself is to put all the freed souls she has aided at risk. The Magisterium would crush the rebellion swiftly and ruthlessly, and all her efforts will have been for naught. She passes her hands over her face, through her hair. Then she turns her gaze on Hadiza, who waits, expectant.

“Then you must spy for me.”


End file.
